New Year At The Tipton
by destiny-rebellion
Summary: Hannah Montana is staying at The Tipton. Zack is in love with her but Cody thinks she's just another diva. But when he meets a cute girl named Miley in the elevator, he begins to wonder what she's hiding...CodyxMiley. COMPLETE!
1. There's A Diva In Town

Chapter 1- There's A Diva In Town

Christmas for Cody had been great. He got the new skateboard he wanted _and_ his Dad had flown to Boston to be with him and Zack. The thing he liked most about Christmas was that the hotel was surprisingly empty. There were no celebrities demanding that their every need be catered for (Well except for London, but one becomes accustomed to that after a while.) And their obsessive fans and paparazzi were nowhere to be seen. The hotel was quiet, the snowfall was perfect for playing in and school didn't start for another week. Life was sweet. Then Boxing Day hit and the tourists and vacationers started flooding in. But it wasn't until the 29th that Cody really had something to complain about…

He was just hanging out in the lobby, talking to Maddie, who had just come back from her Grandmothers, when Zack came running towards the Candy Counter.

"Hey guys guess what!" he said ecstatically,

"What?" Maddie and Cody asked simultaneously,

"Hannah Montana's coming to Boston for a one-night only show and she's staying here!" he nearly screamed,

"Oh my god! I _love_ Hannah Montana" Maddie squealed,

"Cool" Cody said, dreading the fans who would soon be crowding the outside street.

"I know right! She's so amazing, the voice and face of an angel, and the cutest little smile," Zack said in a daze. Then he looked over at Maddie and said "But don't worry sweet thang, I'm sure she's just a stage I'm going through until you figure out that we're soul mates."

Maddie just looked at him.

"Yeah. That's what it is," she said sarcastically.

"Oh my god! There she is!" Zack screamed, pointing towards the door.

And there she was, standing at the door, signing autographs for other guests. Standing next to her was a tall man with blonde hair and an odd looking moustache.

"I'm gonna go check us in bud" The tall man said,

"Ok, ooh candy!" Hannah said, staring in the direction of the Candy Counter.

"She's coming!" Zack panicked, "Ok guys, act cool"

When she got within a foot of the counter Maddie couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hi, can I just say I'm a HUGE fan" she blurted. Then she took a depth breath and calmed herself.

"Now. How may I help you miss," she asked politely,

"Thanks so much" Hannah replied in her charming southern accent,

"I'll just have a packet of M n' Ms please" she continued.

Maddie got the packet and handed it to Hannah. "That'll be $1.40 please," she smiled.

"I'll get that!" Zack chimed in from behind Hannah as he pulled out his wallet.

"Thanks, are you sure?" Hannah asked,

"No problem" Zack winked at her.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"I'm Zack, welcome to The Tipton," he said smoothly,

"Thanks" Hannah grinned flirtatiously, "Do you stay here often"

"Actually me and my brother Cody here-" he said, pointing back to Cody, who was now leaning against the banister, "-live here. Our Mom's the in-house singer," he finished proudly.

"Oh yeah, I've heard she's really good. I'm planning on checking out her show" Hannah said.

"You defiantly should, I was going to check out yours but the tickets sold out to fast" Zack replied in a 'sad' voice.

"Aw, well I actually have a few spares if y'all want them" Hannah smiled.

"That would be awesome!" Maddie said excitedly, "Oh and by the way I'm…"

"Maddie!" London screamed from the elevator. "You were supposed to walk Ivana half an ho-. Hannah! You're here!" she squealed,

"Hey London, I was just talking to…uh…these guys" Hannah said gesturing towards Maddie and the twins.

"Oh good, now come on, let's have lunch, I haven't seen you since forever!" London said,

"Actually I was just about to give these guys tickets to my show tomorrow" Hannah said happily. "Here" she said handing three tickets over to Maddie.

"Are you going London?" Maddie asked.

London looked sad. "Yes" she answered, opening up her purse to reveal 2 tickets identical to the ones in Maddie's hand.

"I bought a spare one for you as your Christmas present" London explained.

"Then what was that white gold necklace for?" Maddie said astonished,

"This was meant to be a surprise 2nd half of your gift" London sighed. "But I guess you don't need it now."

"Aw London, I'll still go with you" Maddie said, hugging the now smiling London.

"Here, I won't be needing this" Maddie said handing back her ticket back to Hannah.

"Oh well, I don't have anyone else to give it too, here, bring your girlfriend along" Hannah held the ticket out to Zack.

"I know this may come as a shock, but I'm single, you know, flying so-lo" Zack winked at her again.

"Here Junior, a free Hannah Montana ticket is bound to get you a date" Zack laughed. Cody glared at him, took the ticket and smiled.

"Yeah and if not I can always sell it at double price on eBay" Cody shrugged and pocketed the ticket.

"Damn" Zack muttered, once again he had been outsmarted by his brother.

"Well, I better go get settled in, it was nice meeting y'all," Hannah waved, then looked at Cody.

'Is she smiling at _me_?" He thought. He had to admit, her eyes were pretty incredible, and once she left, even after she was in the elevator going to the 25th floor. Cody could swear he could still smell the sweet vanilla scent of her perfume.

---0---

A/N- Ok, my first Suite Life fic…and my first HM fic as well. Tell me what you think. I've already got the next chapter written but I won't type it up unless I get a good response so don't forget to review!


	2. Elevators and Snowy Nights

Chapter 2- Elevators and Snowy Nights

'I'm just star struck' Cody thought as he walked out of their suite the next morning.

'I don't _like_ her' he assured himself.

He pushed the button for the elevator and watched the number displayed go from 25 to 23. The elevator was empty except for a petite, pretty girl with long, brown, slightly curled hair, talking on a cell phone. As Cody walked in she looked up and gave him a big friendly grin. Then put her head back down as if it had been a mistake.

"Yeah Lilly, I'm still here," The girl said into her phone.

Her accent was very Californian but Cody was pretty sure he could here a slight Tennessee wilt on her words.

"Yes Lil', I miss you too. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Oliver I say Hi. See ya." she finished, snapping her phone closed.

Cody glanced at her sideways, half smiling, then quickly turned his head and instead watched the numbers count down.

18...17…16…CRASH!

The lights went black and the elevator came to a complete stop. Both Cody and the girl were thrown to the ground.

"Oh no!" Cody thought aloud. "The elevators stopped." he continued, stating the obvious.

"Do you know the number for maintenance?" the girl asked,

"I'll ring Mose…the manager," Cody replied, taking the pink phone from the girl's hand.

The screen showed the girl and another blonde girl at the beach. Cody smiled and dialed the number for reception.

"Marion Moseby, how may I help you?" Moseby answered,

"Hey, it's Cody. I'm stuck in elevator 2. It just randomly stopped," Cody told him.

"Oh dear. Is there anyone else with you?" Moseby asked,

"Yeah, just one," Cody answered, glancing up at the girl,

"Ok, Arwin's on his way. And please! Don't do anything to upset the guest," Moseby finished and hung up.

"Looks like we're stuck here for a bit," Cody said, handing back the phone.

"I'm Cody. I live here." he explained,

"Miley" she said, holding out her hand for Cody to shake. "I'm visiting from California,"

"What brings you to Boston?" Cody asked casually,

"Uh...visiting relatives," Miley answered quickly,

"That's cool. So you're not just one of those obsessive Hannah Montana fans who's just snuck into the hotel," Cody laughed,

Miley laughed nervously, "No, no. But I mean she still has talent. Don't ya think?" she asked hopefully,

"Yeah, she's pretty good," Cody agreed. Then for a reason Cody didn't know Miley blushed.

For the next half hour Cody and Miley sat there talking about anything that popped into their heads, from school to annoying brothers. Just as Cody felt like they were really connecting, the lights suddenly came on and they felt the floor beneath them start to move again. They both looked a bit disappointed for two people who had just been rescued from a broken elevator.

'It's now or never,' Cody thought.

"Listen, Miley, if you're not doing anything tonight, I have a spare ticket to the Hannah Montana concert," he said nervously.

Miley's face fell. "I'd really, really love to but…I'm…busy. Family stuff," she said sounding genuinely disappointed.

"Oh, ok, that's fine," Cody tried to hide his embarrassment.

The elevator 'dinged' and they both stepped out into the lobby.

"You know. I wish I had another night here. I had fun!" Miley laughed,

"Well as much fun as someone can have when they're stuck in an elevator," Cody laughed too.

Miley smiled, kissed Cody on the cheek and skipped out the doors.

'Weird' Cody thought. 'She smells like…vanilla?"

---0---

"So you're saying. You met a girl in an elevator. You _talked_ to her and she _still_ seemed to like you?" Zack asked confused,

"Don't sound so surprised," Cody frowned at him,

"And you're sure she wasn't even a _bit_ bored," Zack teased,

"No. We actually seemed to have a lot in common," Cody said,

"So did you ask her to the concert?" Zack asked,

"Yes. But she had family stuff to do," Cody explained,

"Ouch!" Zack laughed,

"Well, the only reason she's in town is to see her family so it kind of makes sense she'd be with them on her last night," Cody defended himself,

"Bummer, you finally find a girl who likes you _and _all your school junk and she leaves the next day," Zack sighed,

"I know. I hate living in a hotel. No one ever stays in your life for more than a week." Cody said sadly.

"Well then invite someone from school, like…Max," Zack suggested,

"Do you really think she'd be into Hannah Montana?" Cody asked sarcastically,

"It's worth a shot. Somehow I don't think any of your math friends would be interested in a mosh pit," Zack sniggered.

"Fine, but I'm telling her it was your idea," Cody said as he walked to the phone.

"Whatever." Zack answered, jumping on the couch and turning the TV on.

Cody talked on the phone for a bit then joined Zack on the couch.

"She said she'd love to come." Cody said surprised,

"Cool. Speaking of the concert. We're leaving soon. We better get ready." Zack said standing up.

"We have an hour," Cody told him.

"I've got to be ready to wow! Hannah. She's leaving to go back to California tomorrow." Zack explained.

'That's an awfully strange coincidence' Cody found his thoughts drift back to Miley…

---0---

"That was awesome!" Max said as they were piling back into the limo after the concert,

"She's so much better live," Zack stated,

"I wonder what she's doing now?" Maddie wondered, "Maybe we could hang out."

"No, Hannah puts so much into a show that she doesn't really have much energy to party afterwards," London told them.

"Cody, you seem quiet. Didn't you like the show?" Max asked,

"What?" Cody snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh no I thought it was great," he smiled.

He was actually thinking about how much more fun it would've been if Miley had been there. Or maybe he would've had more fun because he wouldn't have been thinking about her the entire time.

'I have to see her before she leaves,' Cody thought.

"So what are you guys doing for New Years?" Max asked,

"Party at my place!" London squealed,

"There's a rooftop party at The Tipton. We're all going," Maddie explained,

"You should come," London suggested,

"Sounds like fun," Max smiled.

After they had dropped Maddie and Max home, the limo headed for the hotel.

"I wonder if Hannah's back yet," Zack said excitedly,

"Don't even think about it," London told him,

"She's going first thing tomorrow anyway so you're not going to get her to fall in love with you anyway." she continued.

Zack struggled to think of a witty retort before Cody interrupted him,

"Hey look it's snowing again!" he said,

"Yay!" London squealed. "I needed an excuse to wear those new snow boots I bought."

When they were out of the limo and on the steps of the hotel, the snowfall was getting heavier and heavier,

"Looks like it's going to be a rough night," Zack stated, looking at the huge amount of snow that had landed on him on the short walk to shelter,

"It better not interfere with my rooftop party," London said, then walked inside. Closely followed by Zack.

'The wind's pretty bad as well, the airport will probably be closed' Cody smiled at his thought,

'Miley's wish came true, she might have another night in Boston after all…'

---0---

A/N- Thank you to everyone for the amazing response to chap.1! I hope I lived up to expectations with this chap. The next one will focus on Miley and her thoughts etc… Please review!


	3. Double Invite

Chapter 3- Double Invite

"Are there any flights flying out?" Robbie Ray asked for the millionth time.

"Quite sure, I've rung all airlines and the airport isn't letting any take off whatsoever." Moseby sighed.

It was the morning of New Years Eve. The snowfall had gotten heavier over night and the airport had been closed. Robbie Ray was at the check-in desk desperately trying to find a way for him and Miley to get home. Although she was now in 'Hannah Montana mode'.

"Does it look like the weather's gonna get any better today?" Robbie asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not sir, but you're suite is free for another night if you wish to stay." Moseby replied.

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice." Robbie sighed,

"Sorry baby-doll. Looks like you're gonna have to miss that party at Lil...Lola's." Robbie corrected himself.

Hannah frowned. But then she remembered the boy she had met yesterday in the elevator. Being stuck here wouldn't be all bad. And if she was away, maybe Lilly and Oliver would finally get together…

"Oh well, I'll go and unpack again." Hannah said, trying her hardest to sound as disappointed as her Dad was, and turned to leave. She didn't get very far when she was stopped by Maddie beckoning her over.

"Hannah!" Maddie yelled,

"I just want to tell you how awesome I thought the show was last night." she continued,

"Thanks, that's really sweet." Hannah thanked her.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck here overnight. I bet you're bummed about not being at home on New Years." Maddie said sincerely.

"Aw, thanks again, but it's not all bad. What do you have planned for tonight?" Hannah asked,

"London's hosting this party on the roof," Maddie started

"Yes I am!" London said from behind Hannah, scaring her half to death.

"London. Please don't sneak up on me like that!" Hannah said breathlessly,

"I'm not that scary. Anyway, I heard that the snow broke the airplanes so you couldn't go back to California," London started. Maddie imitated hitting her head against the counter due to London's simplicity.

"So now you _have_ to come to my party tonight" London insisted.

"Sure sounds great. I'll see you guys there." Hannah waved and left.

She had just gotten to the elevator doors when they opened right in front of her. Out walked Zack and Cody.

'There he is!' Miley's heart soared.

"Hey!" she said without thinking.

Cody looked a bit shocked. Zack looked pleased with himself.

"Well hey!" he replied. "Loved the show by the way" he smiled at her.

"Thanks, it looks like I'm gonna be in town for another night, because of the weather." she explained.

"Are you guys going to London's party tonight?" she asked Cody hopefully.

"Yeah." Cody answered simply. It's not like he wanted to sound rude, it just came out that way.

"It'll be a hundred times better now that you're coming" Zack interrupted.

Hannah just looked at him. Then smiled politely.

"See y'all tonight then." she farewelled them as she stepped into the elevator.

"Only if I'm lucky!" Zack winked at her. Then the doors closed and Miley was alone.

'Zack has a bigger thing for Hannah than Oliver did' she thought as the elevator ascended.

'But he's a lot more outgoing about it' she laughed at his 'smoothness.'

'He looks exactly like Cody…but he doesn't have the same charm about him' she smiled at the thought of the younger twin.

'He doesn't seem to like Hannah much though, maybe it's just because he's star struck. I hope I see him tonight…' she began to think. But by that stage she was at her floor already.

She got to her suite and decided to get dressed as Miley again. She'd rather be herself when it wasn't necessary that she was Hannah. When she had gotten out of the shower Robbie Ray was back in their room.

"Hey bud, I called Jackson to tell him we wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Hopefully the weathers cleared up by then," he said, sitting down and turning on the TV.

"Oh dang it! I left my wallet at the check-in desk. I'll be right back." he said, standing up.

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll get it. You need a break." Miley smiled at him. He'd had his fair share of stress for the day.

So once again she rode the elevator all the way down. She liked being alone. It gave her time to think. 'I better call Lilly and tell her the bad news' was the first thing she thought. She pulled out her mobile and pushed Lilly on her speed -dial. No answer. 'I'll do it later' she sighed and shoved the phone back in her pocket.

She reached the lobby and made her way back to the check-in desk. She saw her father's wallet sitting on the edge, right where he left it. She grabbed it and made her way back to the elevator. As she walked she heard two girls just a bit younger than herself talking to Maddie as she served them.

"We heard Hannah Montana is staying here. Do you know what room?" one of them said excitedly.

Miley laughed and stepped back into the elevator. Once again, it was empty.

"Hold the lift!" she heard someone yell from not to far away.

She pushed the 'open doors' button and was thrilled to see a very out-of-breath Cody clamber in next to her.

"Thanks, oh, hey!" he said, his entire face lighting up when he saw her.

Miley couldn't help but smile too. "Hey" she replied.

"Let me guess. You're flight outta here was cancelled?" he asked

"Yeah, looks like it'll be a snowy new year for me," she laughed.

"Well that's good, now you'll be here for another night" Cody smiled back.

"Do you have any plans?" he continued,

"No…what did you have in mind?" she asked back, totally forgetting her arrangements with London's party.

"London Tipton, the heiress. Is having this roof party thing. It's pretty exclusive but I could get you on the list." Cody bragged, trying desperately to impress her.

'I love Boston!' Miley thought before accepting. "I'd love too!" she squealed.

Cody gave a sigh of relief. "Great, it starts at 8pm. See you then." he smiled one last time and stepped out at his floor.

"Can't wait!" Miley waved as the doors shut.

She nearly skipped back into her suite. She danced around the couch for a bit then collapsed on an armchair and sighed happily.

"What's wrong with you?" Robbie Ray asked,

"Absolutely nothing!" Miley said in a sing-song voice.

"What's his name?" Robbie demanded. Taking his wallet from Miley's hand.

"Cody, he's totally sweet and so adorable" Miley started.

"This is the same guy you were in that elevator incident with?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, that's him. And he totally asked me out to the rooftop party tonight. The same one that I told…London Hannah would go to…" Miley trailed off.

"Oh no." she thought aloud. "Not good."

"Daddy. Help!?" she whined sweetly.

"I can't sorry. You have to make up your own mind about this one. Do you want to dance with a cute boy or keep Hannah's celebrity friends happy? I can't make a decision because neither of them are right or wrong. You have to choose for yourself." Robbie shrugged.

"But, I can't decide that. If Hannah doesn't turn up then London will hate me and if I don't turn up then Cody will hate me. It's a lose-lose situation." Miley sulked.

"But maybe…" she said sitting up, looking enlightened.

"Both of us can be there. We just have to alternate!" she said it like it was a foolproof plan.

"Hold up. Does the name Josh mean anything to you?" Robbie asked.

"I don't think he'd think it was a good idea seeing as last time it didn't work." Robbie reminded her.

"Oh Daddy," Miley waved a hand at him. "It's different this time. I don't have to be onstage, so I can be either of us for as long as I want to." she finished.

She stood up and walked towards her room to pick out two awesome party outfits.

'It's a win-win situation now' she thought, though in the back of her mind, she really hoped that she was right.

---0---

A/N- There we go, another chapter to keep you guys at bay lol. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, you guys are the reason I keep writing the chapters so fast! So keep it up and the next one will be done in no time!


	4. A Party of Two Halves

A/N- WOAH! It's been a while since I've updated. I've been SOOO busy with school but I'm on holiday now so here's chapter 4! The next and final chapter should be up within a week if all goes according to plan. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!

Chapter 4- A Party of Two Halves

"Have you seen Miley?" Cody asked London. It was just past eight and guests were starting to arrive. Cody figured that because she was only a couple of floors away, Miley would be there reasonably early.

"You mean that girl you asked me to put on the list? Nope. Have you seen Hannah?" she replied,

Cody sighed. "Somehow I think you'd know if she arrived. There'd be a stampede towards the door."

He walked to the drinks table, hoping to pass time before Miley arrived. His mind drifted off to thoughts of her and he forgot to watch where he was going…WHACK! Straight into someone's back.

"I'm so sorry!" he heard a voice say as he regained his balance and shook his head to refocus his sight.

"Oh, hey," Miley smiled when she saw who it was that had ran into her. She was wearing an emerald green baby-doll dress with a black wrap to keep herself warm in the winter air, along with black ballet flats and her hair in Californian style beach waves.

"Hi," Cody said shyly. "I was just wondering if you'd show up."

Miley blushed, "Of course I came. I wanted to see you again."

He blushed back, "So…you want a drink?"

"Sure. I sit just me or is this pretty dull for such an exclusive party," Miley commented looking around the nearly empty rooftop.

"It's because everyone's trying to be 'fashionably late,'" Cody laughed.

"Of course." Miley grinned.

"Let me introduce you to my friends," he took her hand and led her over to where Zack, Max and Maddie were standing.

"Guys, this is Miley. Miley this is my brother Zack, and my friends Max and Maddie." he pointed to each one in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Miley said sweetly.

"You too," Max gave a small wave.

"How are you liking Boston so far?" Maddie asked politely,

"It's great, especially the snow. We never get it back in Malibu." Miley referred to the gentle layer of snow that was falling, it had eased since that morning and guests had been assured that planes would be flying out by the morning.

"Malibu?" Zack asked, "That's where Hannah lives."

Miley gasped slightly.

"Do you know her?" Zack continued,

"Haha," Miley laughed nervously "Of course not, it's a big place. Is she coming tonight?"

"Yeah, but typical diva- she's late." Cody rolled his eyes.

Miley started to fidget nervously, "I just remembered I forgot to say Goodbye to my Dad, he's going out to some other party. I'll be back." she said quickly and ran off towards the door without another word.

"She seems nice, a bit odd, but nice." Zack slapped Cody on the back.

"Yeah, she's pretty close with her Dad- her Mom died when she was little, so it makes sense she wants to see him before the New Year." Cody defended her random departure.

"Fair enough." Max shrugged.

"Looks like the party's picking up now that people are arriving," Maddie said, nodding towards the masses of people coming through the doors. "There's Trevor!" she squealed at the sight of her boyfriend. "See you guys later." she waved briefly and went off to find him.

Zack, Cody and Max went to find a table to sit at while they waited for Miley to return. Max was wearing a cute sweater dress and had curled her hair slightly. Cody had noticed, and obviously Zack had too, seeing as he was slowly edging his chair closer and closer towards her throughout their entire conversation.

"Oh my god! It's Hannah Montana!" Cody heard someone not too far away from them yell.

'Yay' he thought.

As predicted, swarms of people headed towards the door, where sure enough, Hannah Montana was standing. She wore dark jeans, black boots, a sparkly blue top and a brown-cropped jacket.

"I guess you wanna go see her," Max sighed at Zack.

"Uh…I'd rather stay here…with you," he muttered nervously.

They both blushed slightly.

"You wanna dance?" Zack asked timidly,

"Sure." Max tried to contain her smile.

"I'm sure she won't be much longer." Max reassured Cody, putting her hand on his shoulder before running after a very happy looking Zack.

Cody sat by himself for a few minutes longer. Staring at party guests, constantly checking the door to see if Miley was suddenly going to reappear and occasionally letting his eyes fall upon Hannah who seemed to be getting closer and closer to where his table.

"Hey there," he heard a sweet voice from behind him. He turned and saw Hannah Montana standing there, hands in her pockets, looking slightly venerable.

"Hi…you wanna sit down?" Cody asked shyly.

"Sure." she smiled and sat.

They sat in awkward silence for a while. Neither speaking, both just fidgeting nervously and occasionally looking at people passing them.

"Good party." Hannah finally spoke.

"Yeah." Cody replied,

"Wanna dance?" Hannah asked hopefully.

Cody was shocked. 'Why is she asking me?' he thought. 'I haven't exactly been the nicest towards her.'

"Uh…I'm kind of here with someone. Sorry." he said sympathetically.

Hannah didn't look too disappointed. "Figures," she shrugged. "I'm guessing she's pretty, and smart, and beautiful," she sounded almost hopeful.

"Yeah, yeah she is." Cody smiled to himself. "She's perfect, except for the fact that she's not here right now. She went off about 20 minutes ago and hasn't come back since." he said confused.

Hannah slowly started to stand up. "I'm sure she'll she back soon. Speaking of leaving I have to go to…the bathroom. I'll see you soon Cody." she waved and exited almost as fast as Miley had.

'What is going on with girls tonight?' he laughed silently at the craziness of it all.

A few drinks later Miley suddenly turned up again.

"Hey! Sorry I took so long, Dad needed fashion advice. Let's dance" she grabbed Cody's hand and pulled him close to her.

Cody nodded and forgot his anger towards her as soon as his head was buried in the sweet smell of her hair.

"Max and Zack seem to be getting along well," she giggled, looking at the couple who were dancing extremely closely already- and it was barley 10 o'clock.

Cody and Miley danced and talked and laughed for almost and hour. Cody couldn't believe he had finally found a girl who was perfect for him but he would have to say goodbye to her the next day.

'It's not fair' he couldn't help thinking.

Every now and then Miley would glance at the delicate golden watch on her wrist. When it got close to 11pm she pulled away from Cody's close embrace on the dance floor.

"I have to go and…call my friends back in California before midnight. I'll be back before 12 though," she squeezed his hand and skipped off. Again.

Cody couldn't believe that she would just ditch him again. _He_ thought everything was going perfectly. So why did she keep running off with brief and near to unbelievable excuses?

"Hey. Me again." Hannah smiled as she walked up to Cody by the buffet.

"Hi." Cody replied while ungraciously trying to swallow an oversized spoonful of chocolate mousse.

"I did the rounds, thought I'd come say hi again," she giggled,

"Cool. Having a good time?" Cody asked politely,

"Yeah…but no-one's asked me to dance yet." she hinted heavily,

"Oh, uh, I can't…" Cody blushed,

"I know. Your date." Hannah sighed.

"Yeah…" Cody agreed awkwardly.

"Got it. Well if she doesn't turn up…soon. I'll be around." Hannah flirted.

"Gotta go call the folks back home. Hopefully I'll see ya 'round." she winked and skipped away out of Cody's sight.

He thought he saw her heading towards the door but then she was called over by London to go and sit with her and a group of snooty looking friends. Hannah looked hesitant but shrugged and went over to join them.

Cody waited for Miley to return. He kept a close watch on the door. He found amusement in Max trying to teach Zack how to dance properly. He also found himself glancing at Hannah an awful lot. She was looking very distraught and by 11:45 looked almost close to tears. London kept insisting that she must stay everytime she got up to leave. Miley had been gone for nearly an hour now, and it was getting closer to midnight.

'Couldn't hurt.' Cody shrugged as he approached Hannah's table.

"Uh, Hannah." he coughed.

"Yeah." she looked up hopefully.

"Wanna dance?" he mumbled, hands in his pockets.

"Uh-huh!" she squealed.

He led her out onto the dance floor. The song playing was quick and so he didn't have to get to close.

He didn't want Miley to catch him fraternizing with a superstar on the off chance she did return.

"So where'd your date go?" Hannah asked nervously, yelling to be heard over the music.

"Um. I actually don't know." Cody said embarrassed.

"I'm sure she's really really sorry," Hannah said sincerely.

Cody nodded and took one last glance towards the door. He had to face it. She wasn't coming back.

"Ok party people. One minute until midnight." The DJ, who Cody recognized off some MTV show, said over the speaker system. "Time to find that extra special someone to share the New Year with."

Hannah looked nervously at Cody. Cody looked almost guilty when he grabbed Hannah's hands in his.

"10..9..8.." The crowd chanted.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked. "I don't want to ruin your New Year."

"7..6..5.."

Hannah laced her fingers with Cody's.

"4..3..2"

They both leaned in, Cody taking her face in his hands. Hannah lightly placing hers in the small of his back.

"1" She whispered.

As soon as their lips made contact, Cody knew it was the best kiss of his life. It was sweet, soft but yet had a feeling of danger surrounding it. All thoughts that he had had of Miley and Hannah that night strangely merged into one thought of pure passion. Slowly they pulled away.

"Perfect." Hannah whispered before being swept away into the crowd of hyperactive partygoers celebrating the New Year.

Cody smiled to himself. By the time Miley raced back into the party. He was already back in his suite, going over the night's events very carefully in his extremely confused head.

---0---

A/N- Worth the wait? Or a complete let down? Be 100 honest!


	5. Sweet Goodbyes

Chapter 5- Sweet Goodbyes

"I can't believe you hooked-up with Hannah Montana!" Zack shook his head in disbelievement,

"_I_ can't believe _you_ hooked-up with Max." Cody smiled in reply,

Zack sniggered at him but then grinned at the thought of his new girlfriend. "Whatever." he shrugged.

Cody laughed and proceeded to put his shoes on.

It was January 1st. Cody was getting ready to face both girls before they left. He was hoping he could do it separately.

He nodded at Zack, took a deep breath, and started his journey to the lobby.

As he approached the elevator he couldn't help but burst into laughter at the sight of Miley standing in there with her bags.

"It seems we have a tradition," he said as he stepped inside,

"Seems we do," she giggled politely,

"So…where'd you get to last night?" Cody asked, knowing it was better to ask it now rather than later,

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Miley almost sounding like she was pleading,

"It's fine, I was just a bit…disappointed you didn't come back," he said shyly,

"Really?" she took a step closer,

"Yeah. I really like you," he shrugged nervously,

"I really like you too." she bit her lip,

"But I have to tell you something." he turned away slightly,

"What?" Miley sounded worried,

"Last night, when you left, I hung out with Hannah Montana and we…" he started, sounding extremely guilty,

"I know." Miley smiled.

"You do…?" Cody sounded confused.

Miley just simply nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Ding!" the elevator sounded.

They both stepped out into the lobby; Miley's dad waved from the door and went outside to their waiting taxi.

"I'll call you when I get back to Malibu." Miley said sadly, knowing that this was probably the last time she'd ever see Cody again.

She leaned towards him; he smelt the familiar scent of her shampoo. Suddenly he had a flash back to the previous night. As they kissed, he put his hands up to her face and she held him gently around the waist.

Everything became clear to Cody. He wasn't sure if he was right or not. It was completely bizarre. But something told him that he wouldn't have to find Hannah after this…

Miley pulled away and rested her forehead against Cody's.

"Perfect!" she smiled.

--0--

A/N- There ya have it! A cute little chapter to finish it off. Who knows, I might do a sequel later on if I feel like there needs to be one. Hope you liked the story as a whole. Don't forget to review!


End file.
